


The Red Car

by Sockinabox



Category: Original Work
Genre: Chikan, Choking on a cock, Cunnilingus, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Forced to give oral sex, Forced to receive oral sex, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Fingering, Victim Orgasms During Rape and is Ashamed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sockinabox/pseuds/Sockinabox
Summary: Rui doesn't pay attention to what car she gets onto when boarding the train.  The men on board will be happy to fill her in.





	The Red Car

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vandoorne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandoorne/gifts).



It starts with a hand on her ass.  
  
Rui shifts uncomfortably. The car is packed, a forest of black and navy suits of businessmen returning home from work. It's probably not deliberate. She turns slightly, tries to casually brush the offending hand away. It drops from her and she exhales a quiet sigh of relief. Nothing to worry about.  
  
The train pulls into a station and several men eye her regretfully as they step off the train. Strange, she thinks. She's not used to people looking at her like that. A few more board, but the car is blessedly less crowded. Still nowhere for her to sit though, so she continues standing, one hand holding her briefcase and the other on the bar.  
  
The train jolts back into motion and she's caught off-balance on her high heels. She stumbles back into someone. He's solid as a wall and his strong arms envelop her.  
  
"Easy, girlie," he says, chuckling low in her ear. "I got you."  
  
"I-- sorry," Rui mutters as she regains her balance. "Than--"  
  
His hand begin massaging her breast roughly as he holds her to his chest. She whimpers in the back of her throat as his other hand splays across her stomach.  
  
"P-Please stop," she whispers and bites back a moan as he pinches her nipple.  
  
"Shhhhhhhhhh," he hisses. "Don't want anyone else to know what's going on, do you?"  
  
Blood rose hot in her face at the thought of anyone else seeing her like this in the arms of a stranger. She's never been touched like this in her life, and she doesn't know what to do. She tries to twist in his grasp, but he's much larger and stronger than she is, and she doesn't want to draw any more attention to herself.  
  
A hand grabs hers and she freezes. Her eyes fall to the side to see another man pressing up against her side. He guides her hand to something hot and velvety and hard and strokes himself with her palm.  
  
He hums, pleased, as she doesn't fight back, only squeezes her eyes shut and grits out a whining protest.  
  
"About time a woman finally boarded the red car." He stroked himself roughly with her, smears his pre-cum on her palm. "All dressed up nice so no one would suspect her looking for a good time."  
  
"Wh-what?" she stutters, not having a clue what they were talking about. Red car? There were green cars for women only. What did they mean by red car?  
  
"Look at her, pretending like she doesn't know," the first man purrs and pops the buttons off her blouse one by one. "Playing all innocent." One hand slides under her bra and plays with her breasts more roughly now that he's got the flesh in his hands. The other dips into her skirt. "Like she can save her dignity after riding the men-only car."  
  
"Please stop," she whimpers, shivering as his fingers delved into her folds.  
  
"She's so wet already," he groans and presses his fingers into her slit. "Playing hard to get when all she wants is to be filled."  
  
He pulls her back with him onto a seat. When had it been vacated? It doesn't matter. She squirms and feels his hard length against her ass. She freezes as he moans low in his throat.  
  
A third man joins them, pulling his cock free to stand at attention in her face. She twists her head to the side and he grabs her hair roughly.  
  
"You wanted to ride the red car," he growls and presses the head of his cock to her lips. "Now take your due."  
  
She had no idea the significance of this red car they kept going on about, only that it had been the least populated when she boarded. She tries to pull away, to ask them what they're talking about, and he takes the opportunity to slide in. Tears spring to her eyes as he thrusts roughly into the back of her mouth.  
  
"Fuck yes," the man moans and buries his hands in her hair. He grips her tightly, pulling a pained muffled yelp from her, and thrusts back into her throat. "She's got a great mouth on her."  
  
Rui gags and struggles to no avail as he bucks hard and fast. Something hot and wet strikes her across the side of her head as the man using her to jerk himself off comes with a ragged moan. The fingers buried in her cunt curl as they thrust, his thumb rubbing hard at her clit, and she squeals around high pitched and keening around the cock in her throat. The man fucking her face pulls her flush to his pelvis and comes deep inside her. He makes her swallow every drop before finally releasing her hair and pulling out.  
  
She sobs and gasps for air, breath hitching as she comes from the man fingering her roughly. She goes rigid in his arms, keening as he wrings the orgasm from her. Shame fills her at getting off on this rape and she realizes every eye in the train car is on her.  
  
Another man swoops in and pulls her off the first. He lays her limp, shaking body across the seats and undoes her skirt. He nearly rips it from her in his haste to get it off. Her panties, he just tears off her. He meets her eyes after roaming her disheveled, open blouse and exposed breasts, and grins like a wolf over a deer. He licks his lips and descends upon her cunt with his mouth.  
  
She squeals as his tongue laves across her oversensitive clit, cries for him to stop. His hands dig into her ass as he angles her hips up for better access.  
  
"Someone shut her up." She recognizes it as the first man's voice.  
  
Another man--boy, she realizes at the sight of his high school uniform--tilts her head back over the edge of the line of seats. He presses his cock to her lips, and she squeezes them tightly closed.  
  
"Bitch won't open up," he complains.  
  
"No problem," another says and she feels rough hands on her breasts. He jerks hard on her nipples and she shrieks.  
  
The boy takes the opportunity to sink his cock into her mouth, hilting himself easily at the angle he's got. His hand caresses her throat, palming himself through the thin lair of skin separating him from himself. She chokes and pushes weakly at him before someone else grabs her hands and she's got two more cocks pleasuring themselves with her.  
  
Another orgasm is wrenched from her as the man eating her out sucks hard on her tender clit and stuffs his fingers in her cunt. She sobs and gags, chest heaving, as the men using her hands come across her chest. She feels the man between her legs withdraw and then something thick and blunt presses against her cunt. She kicks feebly but isn't able to stop the man from penetrating her with his cock.  
  
The boy in her throat withdraws as he comes, shooting his spend all over her face. She squeezes her eyes shut as she sucks in blessed air. Several hands pull her upright and re-position her so she's riding the man buried in cunt. They withdraw and then one hand slides down her back and follows the curve of her ass. He rubs it gently, tenderly, and then swats her on the rear. She yelps and he laughs. It's the man who started this.  
  
Another man grabs her head and feeds her another cock. She whimpers pathetically around it as fingers dip around the cock in her cunt and trail back up to her asshole. They press against the ring of muscle contracting to keep him out. He forces one in, thrusting and curling and she groans at the strange, almost painful feeling. A second one slides in and he scissors her hole. He withdraws and something much thicker presses into her asshole.   
  
She sobs as she's stuffed to splitting, impaled on two cocks with a third in her mouth. They thrust wildly, all on different rhythms and she's powerless to do anything but ride it out. As one man comes and pulls out, she's rearranged so another can take his place. She loses all track of how many cocks she takes and how many times they come buried inside her, or she herself comes.  
  
She hears the intercom announce their arrival to a new station, her station. Several men leave, but several more get on. She can't speak around the cock in her mouth, can't get free sandwiched between two more men. She can't leave in this condition anyway, let people in her city see her filthy and used like this.  
  
Rui's stuck in the red car until the end of the line.


End file.
